LH: Hardships
by Havoc80
Summary: After Keitaro gets into Todai, Fate throws a monkey wrench into his life. But did this hurt or help our young ex-ronin. R&R.


**Disclaimer:** Nope sorry. Don't own Love Hina, Or any of it's characters. This will be an AU as most LH fanfic's are.

**...**

Keitaro couldn't believe it! He had finally gotten into Tokyo U. This was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. But inspite of it all, he was hit by a speeding vehicle. The result of that was something...Unexpected.

He came out with a broken leg! How was this possible? Keitaro Urashima, considered one of the luckiest men on Earth. Who was constantly seen flying through the air and land in probably the most horrible ways. And yet come out of it without a single scratch.

This time however, Keitaro could be seen laying in a hospital bed. Wondering why of all times, this had to happen to him. Of course he would get no answer. But he still wondered.

He was brought out of his musings when a soft feminine voice called his name.

" Keitaro? Hey Ketiaro...you ok?**"** The voice belonged to a girl with honey colored hair. She was wearing her customary yellow sweater and brown skirt. Dark stockings and brown shoes completed the ensemble.

" Oh. Hey Naru. Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little disappointed really.**"** for some reason, he couldn't bare to look into the eyes of the girl who he came to love more than anything.

"Well, you should feel disappointed! I mean, how can you get a broken leg after all the hard work you put in?**"** Came her degrading reply.

He just sat there in his bed and contemplate that very same thing.

"Look. I don't have time to waste here all day, so I'm leaving.**"** Just as she reached the door Keitaro yelled out her name.

"Naru wait! I...I wanted to tell you something.**"** Naru didn't turn around, but inclined her head to indicate that she was listening. **"**Y-you see...I-I l-love you!**"** He blurted out.

She just stood there, frozen like a statue. He was confessing to he! This was something she never thought he would do. Not in her WILDEST dreams. But something stopped her from replying back to him.

In her mind, all she could see was the pervert that she claimed him to be. Nothing more and nothing less. She knew she cared for him a great deal, but again all Naru could see was him being a 3 time loser and when he finally does succeed...He finds another way to blow it!

"Jerk!**"** was all she said before walking out of his hospital room.

Once outside of his room and a little ways down the hall, Naru ran into Haruka. Keitaro's Aunt. Although if he called her that, he would be rewarded with a mighty swat from her ever present fan.

"Was that necessary?**"** She asked in a frosty tone.

"What do you mean?**"** Naru seemed a little confused at Haruka's tone.

"You know very well what I mean Narusegawa.**"** Naru could swear the temperature dropped several degrees just then.

"Oh, you mean Keitaro. I'm sorry Haruka. But I don't think he is right for me and well lets just face it..He's a loser...**"** A resounding crack could be heard echoing off of the sterile hospital walls.

Naru brought her hand up to her cheek, which was now reddening. Haruka stood there breathing a little heavy. It was rare if you ever saw the stoic woman angry or show any emotion at all.

"I am going to only say this once and once only Narusegawa. I am not as soft-hearted as my nephew. The next time you insult him in such a way in hearing distance of me. I will be sure to have you ass kicked out off the dorm. Is that understood.?**"** you could practically feel the fear radiating off of Naru's frame.

With tears in her eyes. Naru nodded her head and ran off down the hall.

While that was going on. Ketiaro sat in his bed, wondering why Naru called him a Jerk.

"_Did I do something wrong?_**"** was the only thing that came to his mind.

He kept re-playing his confession in his head. And for the life of him, couldn't find a single thing wrong with what he did.

"Maybe...I shouldn't have told her.**"** he quietly said to himself.

"Hey sugah! How ya feeling?**"** came the enthusiastic voice of the one and only Mitsune Konno. Otherwise known as Kitsune.

No matter how sad Ketiaro was feeling at the moment. Just hearing the upbeat tone of Kitsune, was always a good way to lift the spirit.

He smiled to his tenant. **"**I'm ok...I guess.**"** no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't keep the sadness out of his voice.

Kitsune who was standing just a few feet away could hear the noticeable difference in his voice.

"Ya sure you ok there hun?**"** she could tell by his body language that something was definitely off.

Ketiaro looked around for a moment. Considering telling her what was really troubling him.

"If ya need to talk get somethin' off of your chest Kei-Kun. Then I'm here for ya.**"** She could tell he was struggling with a decision. So she thought that by telling him she is there for him, that it might put his mind at ease.

Again he smiled at her, but this time it was a genuine smile.

"Alright, but can you keep this just between us?**"** Kitsune gave him a nod of her head. **"**Ok. Naru came in a saw me. I guess she wanted to see if I was ok, but somehow I ended up even messing that up.**"** he dropped his head when he thought of Naru just walking away from him.

" What'ya mean Kei?**"** she was curious as hell now.

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Well, you see...I kinda confessed how I felt..**"**

"What?! Really?! Oh sorry. Go on.**"** Keitaro felt a little annoyed at her interruption, but also found it funny at the same time.

"So, as I was saying...I told her how I truly felt about her, and well, lets just say it didn't go over so well.**"**He couldn't help but let a small sniffle escape him.

"Then, all you did was tell her how ya felt..and then what? I mean what she do?**"** Keitaro couldn't help but internally smile at her curiosity.

"She, didn't do anything. She called me a "Jerk" and then left without another word.**"** this time he felt a tear tickle the corner of his right eye. He was determined however to not let Kitsune or anyone else for that matter see him cry.

Kitsune was taken aback by what her best friend did to their manager. It was Naru who not even 24 hours ago came to her and told her, how she really felt about the young man. And now she goes off and does this?

"I wouldn't worry to much about it sugah. It's probably just the shock of you being in here, that's all.**"** but Kitsune had a sinking feeling that, that was not really what this was about.

Keitaro brightened up a little at her words.

"Y-you really think so?**"** He asked hopefully.

Kitsune just couldn't bare to tell him of her suspicions.

"_It would break his ever loving heart._**"** She thought to herself.

"I'm sure of it babe. Now you get some rest, ya hear?**"** She leaned over him and gave him a little peck on the lips.

This both confused and startled Keitaro and Kitsune herself. She mean't to just simply give him a little kiss on the cheek, but when she neared him. She couldn't fight the impulse to kiss is soft looking...

"_Arrgghhh! Bad Mitsune. Bad!_**_"_** She mentally kicked herself.

For a moment, Keitaro couldn't help but feel a state of bliss come over him. For the first time, he actually felt a semblance of what a real kiss was like. But he knew she was just being nice...right?

"W-Well, I better get going.**"** She smiled at him and left. Again mentally slapping herself for stuttering like an idiot.

**...**

The doctors declared the next day that Keitaro was fit to go home. They were amazed at his healing abilities. But cautioned that he should still keep the cast on for another 4 weeks or so. Of course Keitaro told them that he would and called Haruka for a ride.

"Hey. Feeling better?**" **she asked after taking a drag of her cigarette.

"Yeah, just want to get home.**"** He said as they wheeled him to the van that Haruka had for her business.

They carefully loaded him into the van. It was a little difficult, but they managed all the same. Once settled in. Haruka started up the van and headed for the Hinata-sou.

The drive back to the Inn, was quiet. With only a little small talk going on between the two relatives. About half way back, Haruka asked Keitaro a question that momentarily stalled his thought process.

"I saw Kitsune leaving your room in a hurry yesterday. Anything happen between you two?**"** She gave him a little smirk.

Keitaro could not fight the blush that crept over his cheeks. This intrigued Haruka. So she decided to get a little more information out of her dear nephew.

"So something did happen...**"** She was caught off guard by his interruption.

"N-No! I s-swear n-nothing happened.**"** he was stuttering like an idiot. This made Haruka raise an eyebrow.

Keitaro's mind was in a tailspin. He kept thinking about the light kiss that he received from the fox of the Hinata-sou.

"If you say so Keitaro.**"** was the last thing she said for the rest of the ride back.

**...**

Back at the Inn, Kitsune was pacing the floors of her room. She had not had a drop of Sake' since the day before Keitaro got hurt. She needed a clear head for what was going through her head.

She had been up all night trying to figure out WHY, she gave him a kiss on his lips instead of is cheek like she would normally do. This was simply driving her insane.

At the same time, Shinobu Maehara. The resident cook, had went upstairs to get everyone for breakfast. She was going to announce to everyone that Haruka had told her that Keitaro would be coming home in a little while.

She couldn't help but blush thinking about Keitaro. After all she did have a huge crush on him.

Upon reaching Kitsune's room, which happened to be next to Keitaro's. Shinobu could hear muffled footsteps. She leaned in and put her ear to the door to see if everything was ok.

What she heard was something that both made her angry and sad at the same time.

" Stupid! Stupid! Why did you have to kiss him on the lips?**"** Kitsune was berating herself harshly for her actions in Keitaro's hospital room.

"Why? Why did I kiss him in the first place?!**"** Her pacing sped up even faster.

She stopped abruptly. This caught Shinobu's attention and she strained her ear to see if she could hear anything.

"No! This can't be! Do...Do I have feelings for Keitaro?**"** It was at this point that Shinobu had heard enough and knocked on the door.

This surprised Kitsune to jumping.

"Yeah! What do ya want?!**"** She asked a little more harshly than intended.

"Kitsune-sempai? It's Shinobu. Breakfast is almost ready.**"** came the timid voice of Shinobu.

No matter what Shinobu may be feeling. The sound of an angry fox was enough to make anyone shudder in fear.

"Oh. Shionbu. Sorry about that. I'll be right down.**"** and with that. Kitsune could hear Shinobu walk away.

"_This isn't good. What if she heard me? This can only end badly._**"** She straightened up a little and walked out to face another day.

As Kitsune walked down the stairs. She could hear the front door sliding open. The first person she saw was Keitaro himself. This caused an un-wanted feeling to course through her.

"I'm Home!**"** he said loudly.

Everyone quickly ran from the kitchen to greet their manager. Well, I wouldn't say that Naru nor Motoko ran, but still came out to greet him anyway.

" Hello Sempai! How are you feeling?**"** Shinobu asked him.

" Yay! Keitarosss home!**" **Koalla Su said while leaping through the air and giving Keitaro an affectionate drop kick to the face.

Laying on the ground. Ketiaro couldn't help but feel happy, inspite of everything that has happened in recent days. He still felt happy to be home.

**...**

**A/N:** New author here. Trying out my hand at writing. This is not beta'd so please be kind when you review. I am not impartial to the reviews I get. Whether good or bad. Of course the flamers will only receive a laugh. Hey! Some of them are entertaining to read. I have read other stories ya know.

Either way. Let me know how I did.


End file.
